Love
by sparkyus
Summary: Cinta. Dari awal aku tak pernah tahu apa itu cinta. Menurutku, cinta adalah nonsense. Tak masuk akal. / "Ah, jadi ini Katherina Fontaine yang kau maksud di dalam setiap suratmu, Al? Aku tidak terkejut. Dia memang benar-benar cantik seperti yang kau jelaskan." / —Bad summary, NextGen, Albus Severus&OC. RnR?


Cinta. Dari awal aku tak pernah tahu apa itu cinta. Menurutku, cinta adalah nonsense. Tak masuk akal. Well, aku bilang begini bukan tanpa alasan, tapi lihatlah kedua orang tuaku. Mereka menikah bukan karena cinta, mereka menikah untuk mempertahankan kemurnian darah. Aku tak heran jika nanti akan bernasib sama seperti Mother.

Dan tak kusangka, berurusan dengan Albus Severus Potter akan merubah segalanya.

* * *

Cinta. Menurutku, cinta adalah sesuatu yang indah. Aku sering mencuri dengar pembicaraan Rose dan Lily diam-diam saat berada di The Burrow. Menurut Rose, cinta adalah suatu perasaan yang dapat membuatmu bahagia walau hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum. Saat itu aku hanya mendengus dan menganggap mereka terlalu kekanakan.

Dan tak kusangka, bertemu dengan Katherina Daphne Fontaine akan merubah segalanya.

* * *

All Charas is belong to Madam Rowling. I just own the plot.

Cinta © sparkyus, 2014.

Pairing : Albus S. P. / OC (Katherina Daphne Fontaine) [Al!17 Kath!15]

Enjoy!

* * *

Albus Severus Potter dan segala kesempurnaannya.

Aku mendengus dan memutar kedua bola mata. Sudah jengah dengan segala sisi positif yang ada pada diri putra kedua _The Choosen One_ itu, Harry Potter. Maksudku, _hell-o_. Tidakkah mereka melihat gejala-gejala _bad boy _yang terpancang di setiap sikap cowok itu?

Berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan Lily yang tengah bertarung di lapangan Quidditch, aku mengabaikan jerit histeris para anggota Al-Potter _Fansclub_—_ew_h—yang berdiri dan menjerit-jerit di sampingku.

"Lihat, Al keren sekali!"

"Merlin, tatapannya membunuhku!"

"Aih, semoga dia terjatuh di tribun Asrama Ravenclaw,"

Gila.

Dan sekarang, kedua mata hijau gelapku kembali terarah pada Lily yang tengah bersiap-siap menembakkan Quaffle ke salah satu gawang yang di jaga oleh Scorpius Malfoy. Bahkan rasanya aku bisa melihat senyum manis Lily saat Quaffle meluncur mulus ke dalam gawang sebelah kanan.

"70 – 50 untuk Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin!"

Well, pencapaian yang lumayan. Dan aku bisa menebak jika sebagian besar yang mencetak gol adalah Lily. Selain kukira akibat bakat yang di turunkan oleh Ginny Potter, aku rasa Scorpius juga tidak bisa menahan pesona cewek Potter tersebut.

"Dan sepertinya Potter—Maksudku, Al—telah melihat Snitch! Ia menggerakkan Firefast dengan anggun dan meluncur, diikuti oleh Davies. Keduanya tampak bertarung dengan sengit diatas sapu—"

Selebihnya tak dengar karena jeritan beberapa cewek centil di sebelahku sudah menyerupai suara sang komentator. Aku mengumpat dalam hati, dan berusaha berjinjit untuk melihat dua seeker terhebat setelah Harry Potter itu. Semoga yang mendapat snitch adalah Davies. Merlin, sekali saja Ravenclaw memenangkan piala Quidditch—

"Al Potter terjatuh dari sapu! Ini semua gara-gara Davies—keparat—menyenggolnya—seratus meter!—brengsek—"

Ha?

Potter jatuh dari sapunya?

Suasana mendadak gegap gempita. Ratusan anak berebut turun dari tribun untuk melihat kondisi dari seeker Slytherin tersebut. Dan aku juga ikut turun karena khawatir dengan Lily. Maksudku, ini adalah pertandingan pertamanya dan ia harus menyaksikan kakak lelakinya di hempas dari ketinggian 100 meter.

Tersenggol-senggol dengan murid asrama lain, dan setelah itu bertemu pandang dengan rambut merah Lily. Aku segera memeluk bahunya dan langsung bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Entah dimana Malfoy sekarang saat ia di butuhkan oleh Lily.

"Lil—"

"Kath—Al—tolong—bangunlah, idiot! AL!"

Mau tak mau, aku pun menyapukan pandangan ke arah dimana tatapan Lily terpaku disana. Dan aku tidak tahu kata apa lagi yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan lebih dari terkejut. Jantungku mendadak berdebar dan setetes air mata meluncur turun membasahi pipiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—tapi—

Itu Al Potter, terbaring di rumput yang warnanya mulai berubah menjadi merah darah.

.

.

"Please, Kath. Aku tidak mau pergi ke Hospital Wing sendirian."

"Ajak Malfoy."

"Scorp sedang di panggil oleh Profesor Slughorn. Oh ayolah, Kath!"

"Malas, Lil. Aku sedang mengerjakan Arithmancy."

"Aku malah belum mengerjakan sama sekali."

"Kau tahu ini sulit sekali, aku harus mempelajarinya sekarang juga—"

"Katherina Fontaine."

"Merlin, baiklah baiklah. Aku menemanimu, Puas?"

Nah. Kurasa kau tahu apa yang sedang ku alami saat ini. Yep, di seret oleh putri bungsu keluarga Potter dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan dan—ini aneh—bersemangat. Well, maksudku, mana ada adik yang bersemangat saat menjenguk kakaknya yang sedang terkapar di rumah sakit?

Aku curiga ada sesuatu disini.

Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang mencurigakan membuatku tak sadar bahwa kami telah sampai di depan rumah sakit sekolah. Setelah tersenyum pada Madam Pomfrey yang tampak galak—kuharap aku tidak pernah masuk rumah sakit—kami berjalan menuju salah satu tirai yang di tutup.

Dan Lily membukanya.

Dan sepasang mata hijau terang langsung membalas tatapanku.

Merlin.

"Al!" Lily melepas genggaman tangannya dan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Al Potter.

"Hei, Lily-kins."

Suaranya terdengar serak. Ia tersenyum tipis sembari mengusap rambut merah sang adik. Kepala bebalnya terlilit perban, dan ada setitik noda merah di salah satu bagiannya. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tampak sehat-sehat saja. Atau aku yang kelewat benci padanya sehingga tidak bisa melihat luka yang lain?

"Aku senang kau sudah sadar," suara Lily kembali menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "Mum dan Dad akan kemari beberapa menit lagi. Apa kata Madam Pomfrey tentang keadaanmu, Al? Merlin, aku terkejut sekali saat melihatmu terjatuh begitu saja. Apa benar Gerard yang menyenggolmu hingga kau jatuh?"

"Sepertinya bukan," jawab Al Potter. "Aku rasa ada bludger yang terbang ke arahku dan menghantam kepalaku—" aku meringis "—lalu aku terjatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu. Kurasa itulah yang membuat kepalaku luka sangat parah."

Ouch. Pasti sakit sekali.

Lily ikut meringis. "Nah, semoga sembuh kalau begitu," cewek itu berhenti sejenak, lalu menyambar tanganku sehingga aku terkejut. "Perkenalkan, Al. ini Katherina Fontaine, dia teman karibku di Ravenclaw. Kath, ini kakakku, Al Potter."

Aku bersumpah melihat kedipan mata Lily pada Al Potter.

Dan Al Potter menyeringai.

"Al Potter," ujarnya maskulin. Aku hanya balas tersenyum jengah, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Maksudku, _hell-o_. Aku berkenalan dengan orang yang kubenci?

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Potter." akhirnya aku bergumam ketika tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Kurasa mereka sedang menunggu responku.

"Al saja, Katherina. Ada Potter lain disini."

"Baiklah, Al." _Ewh_.

Well, biar bagaimana pun aku harus bersikap sopan bukan? Kesan pertama selalu penting, itulah yang di tanamkan oleh Ibuku sedari kecil, sang Lady Fontaine. Keluarga darah-murni yang kadang membuatku merasa muak dengan segalanya.

Di lahirkan dalam keluarga darah-murni tidak sebahagia yang kau bayangkan, ku beritahu. Ada begitu banyak peraturan yang wajib untuk di patuhi, dan segala macam tata krama yang mampu membuat rambutku berdiri saking gilanya. Jamuan makan atau undangan minum teh nyaris setiap hari, dan yang paling menyebalkan, perjodohan antar darah-murni.

Pentingkah mempertahankan kemurnian darah pada saat ini? Voldy-Moldy sudah mati.

"Albus!"

Dan pembunuh Voldy-Moldy telah berdiri di hadapanku.

Harry dan Ginny Potter datang tergopoh-gopoh. Diikuti oleh anak pertama mereka, James Potter yang berjalan dengan santai. Cowok itu tampak memakai seragam Auror yang terlihat kumal dan menepuk pundak Al Potter selagi sang Ibu memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika terbang?"

"Entahlah, Mum. Salahkan bludger, jangan aku."

"Merlin.."

"Sudahlah, Gin. Tidak apa-apa, aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama kalau kau ingat."

"Benarkah, Dad?"

"Ya. Terkena bludger juga, saat aku kelas dua."

"Lalu?"

"Aku kehilangan seluruh tulang lenganku."

Dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku _lakukan _disini.

Maksudku, hey. Ini seperti pertemuan keluarga, dan aku sama sekali bukan bagian dari keluarga Potter. Bahkan menjabat sebagai teman baik sang putri bungsu pun tidak membantu apapun. Kalau saja tanganku tidak di genggam erat-erat oleh Lily, aku pasti sudah kabur sedari tadi.

Namun aku tahu semua sudah terlambat saat mata cokelat milik Mrs. Potter terpaku ke arahku.

Ups.

"Nah, Al, bisa kau jelaskan siapa gadis cantik berambut pirang ini?"

Well, aku bukanlah tipe cewek yang gampang merona seperti Lily atau Weasley lainnya. Tapi aku yakin bahwa sekarang wajahku sudah merah padam seperti tomat kelewat busuk. Apalagi saat melihat seringaian Al Potter telah tercetak di wajahnya.

Dan sebelum Lily atau kakak keduanya yang brengsek itu membuka mulut, aku sudah memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu untuk mengantisipasi adanya kalimat yang melenceng dari fakta sebenarnya.

"Um—selamat sore, Mr. dan Mrs. Potter. Aku Katherina Fontaine, teman baik Lily. Maaf sudah mengganggu—um—pertemuan anda dengan Pott—Al."

Aku gagap. Sialan.

"Fontaine, keluarga darah-murni tertua yang ada di Perancis, eh? Kau anak pertama Daphne Fontaine nee Greengrass?"

Mr. Potter tersenyum ke arahku, dan aku balas tersenyum mengiyakan sambil membatin dengan heran. Bagaimana Beliau bisa mengetahuinya? Setahuku, tidak banyak yang mengerti tentang asal-usul keluargaku. Bahkan tidak sedikit murid Hogwarts yang berbisik heran saat namaku dipanggil Profesor Robins untuk seleksi asrama.

"Ah, jadi ini Katherina Fontaine yang kau maksud di dalam setiap suratmu, Al? Aku tidak terkejut. Dia memang benar-benar cantik seperti yang kau jelaskan."

Suara berat James Sirius Potter menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Dan aku kembali tersentak kaget secara tidak elitnya. _Bloody hell_, jadi selama ini Al Potter sering membicarakan diriku dengan kakaknya yang tidak kalah brengsek dengannya itu melalui surat?

Kolor Merlin. Bunuh aku sekarang juga.

* * *

Katherina Daphne Fontaine dan segala kesempurnaannya.

Aku nyaris tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai yang sudah tujuh tahun melekat di wajahku saat melihatnya berdiri di samping Lily. Tapi sebelum aku bisa melihatnya, Lily sudah menghambur ke dalam pelukanku dengan gemetar. Aku tahu adikku itu ketakutan, dan aku berusaha memberinya kata-kata penenang selagi kepalaku kembali berdenyut.

Sakit.

Kami melepaskan pelukan, dan sementara Lily kembali mengoceh aku memperhatikan cewek darah-murni itu. Dulu aku sempat mengira bahwa warna matanya sewarna dengan mataku, tapi sekarang aku baru sadar jika matanya sehijau daun. Rambut pirang-madunya tergerai sedikit berantakan, membuatku ingin menyelipkan tangan disana. Sepasang bibir ceri-nya mencebik sedikit, dan ia terlihat semakin imut.

"Sepertinya bukan," aku menjawab saat Lily bertanya. "Aku rasa ada bludger yang terbang ke arahku dan menghantam kepalaku, lalu aku terjatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu. Kurasa itulah yang membuat kepalaku luka sangat parah."

Yeah. Itulah yang menimpaku sehingga harus tergolek tak berdaya di rumah sakit sekolah. Aku sudah sering di rawat disini akibat kecelakaan Quidditch tapi tidak pernah separah ini. Madam Pomfrey berkata bahwa luka di kepalaku cukup lebar dan aku kehilangan banyak darah.

Tapi saat mata hijau daunnya balas menatap mataku, aku yakin bahwa aku sudah tidak perlu ramuan penambah darah lagi.

Hiperbola. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, di balik semua sikapku yang seperti cowok brengsek, sedari dulu hanya Katherina Fontaine yang mendiami sudut terdalam hatiku. Saat pertama kali melihatnya di peron , saat itulah aku sudah bertekad bahwa dia adalah calon Mrs. Potter di masa depan.

Katherina Potter. Bagus juga.

Kemudian Mum dan Dad datang, diikuti oleh James. Mereka—terutama Mum—memberondongku dengan pertanyaan klasik ("Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika terbang?") dan respon Dad yang tenang-tenang saja. Well, menjadi pemain Quidditch selama enam tahun telah mengajarkan Dad segalanya.

Walau keluargaku ribut-ribut seperti ini, aku tahu Katherina merasa risih dan sedikit terlupakan. Keningnya berkerut, pertanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir—tipikal Ravenclaw. Aku bisa membaca gelagatnya yang ingin kabur dari suasana ini—terima kasih pada Lily yang memegang tangannya erat-erat.

"Ah, jadi ini Katherina Fontaine yang kau maksud di dalam setiap suratmu, Al? Aku tidak terkejut. Dia memang benar-benar cantik seperti yang kau jelaskan."

Suara berat James membuatku mendongakkan kepala. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Sialan, kenapa James mengeluarkan kartu As secepat ini? Aku heran kenapa Dad menerimanya menjadi Auror jika ia sebodoh ini.

Terlalu cepat, dan aku bisa melihat kilatan terkejut di mata Katherina.

Darn.

Terdengar suara 'Buu' dari Dad dan Lily, lalu Mum kembali menyerangku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat wajah hingga leherku merah padam—Oh sialan, gen Weasley, tentu saja. Dan aku bisa menebak walau tanpa melihat pun, Katherina sama merah padamnya.

"Mum, aku tidak—"

"Bukan begitu, Mrs. Potter—"

How sweet. Aku berbicara berbarengan dengan Katherina.

Dan kini mata hijau daun Katherina terarah padaku. Aku balas menatapnya. Ada kilatan marah disana, juga benci dan jijik. Bloody hell, apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatu padanya hingga cewek itu menatapku dengan pandangan menyakitkan seperti itu?

"Ginny saja, dear." Aku mendengar Mum berbicara pada Katherina, lalu beralih ke arahku. "Dan Al, aku heran mengapa kau tidak bercerita kalau kau menyukai Ms. Fontaine kepadaku. Aku tahu kau dekat dengan James, tapi tidaklah bijaksana kau lebih memilih bercerita dengan kakakmu ketimbang Mum—"

Oh yeah. Beberkan saja semua rahasiaku di depan Katherina.

"Sudahlah, Gin. Al pasti punya alasan kenapa ia tidak bercerita denganmu." Sahut Dad dengan kalem sambil menyentuh pundak Mum, menyuruhnya tenang.

Dan aku rasa mereka tidak akan berhenti berdebat kalau saja suara halus Katherina tidak menyela.

"Erm—aku rasa, aku—aku akan kembali ke asrama lebih dulu, Lil. Tugas Arithmancy, kalau kau ingat."

Lima pasang mata langsung mengarah pada Isabella yang tengah melepaskan genggaman tangan Lily. Ia tersenyum pada Mum, Dad, Lily dan James. Tapi tidak kepadaku. Membuatku hanya bisa memandang punggungnya yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan tersakiti.

Merlin, tidak bisakah ia menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya?

* * *

Albus Severus Potter dan sepasang iris hijau-cemerlangnya.

Aku nyaris tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Berguling-guling di atas sprei berwarna biru-perunggu sembari menatap Lily yang tengah terlelap dengan iri. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka dua, dan tidak sedikitpun rasa kantuk menyerang mataku. Darn, aku berusaha menyusun beberapa teori yang menyebabkan aku tidak tertidur sekarang.

Satu, tugas. Sudahkan tugasku seminggu ke depan selesai? Keningku berkerut dan aku berpikir dengan keras. Arithmancy, Transfigurasi sepanjang satu-setengah meter, Herbologi—menulis esay sepanjang dua meter tentang tanaman Geranium Bertaring, PTIH, Mantra—semuanya mempunyai tugas, menurutku. Dan aku merasa itu semua sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dua, masalah pribadi. Well, aku rasa aku tidak punya masalah pribadi kecuali—

Albus Severus Potter.

Seperti tersengat listrik, aku baru sadar jika tatapan Al Potter-lah yang membuatku terjaga hingga detik ini.

Ya, tatapan. Tatapan cowok itu ketika aku tak sengaja menatapnya saat aku baru datang menjenguknya bersama Lily tadi sore. Tatapan Al Potter menyiratkan sorot posesif dan kelembutan yang—bahkan aku tak tahu bahwa dia memiliki kelembutan seperti _itu_. Merlin, aku baru tahu jika cowok brengsek macam dia bisa lembut seperti itu.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku selalu membencinya.

Well, ini bermula setahun lalu, saat aku masih kelas empat. Al Potter sudah menginjak kelas enam—dia lebih tua dariku dua tahun. Waktu itu, aku sedang berjalan di koridor menuju perpustakaan. Dan aku, yang masih polos, tiba-tiba di dorong dengan kasar di tembok koridor. Aku ingin menjerit, namun penyerang itu lebih dulu membungkam mulutku dengan mulutnya.

Brengsek. Ciuman pertamaku.

Aku shock tak terkira. Saat penyerang itu meninggalkan aku terpuruk sendirian di koridor, aku samar-samar bisa melihat rambut hitam-berantakan dan dasi hijau-perak yang tersampir di pundaknya.

Albus Potter.

Sejak saat itulah, aku lebih sering melihat ke-brengsek-an putra kedua keluarga Potter tersebut. Ia sering menyeret cewek-cewek Hufflepuff atau Gryffindor yang malang untuk diajak bermesraan dengannya. Benar-benar brengsek. Hatiku berdenyut sakit saat aku melihat hal itu dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Apa dia menganggapku sebagai salah satu dari cewek murahan itu?

Sambil memikirkan hal tersebut, tanpa sadar setetes air mata turun ke pipiku dan aku jatuh terlelap.

.

.

Terkantuk-kantuk sambil menyuapkan kentang tumbuk ke dalam mulut.

Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa aku akan terkantuk-kantuk pada hari Senin yang cerah seperti ini. Dan belum pernah juga aku hanya tidur dua jam di awal minggu. Apalagi terkantuk-kantuk sambil makan kentang tumbuk.

"Kath, makan yang benar."

Teguran Lily membuatku membuka mata dengan paksa. Putri bungsu keluarga Potter itu menatapku dengan pandangan jijik bercampur kasihan. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau baru tertidur jam empat pagi," gumamnya dengan nada menyesal.

Aku mendengus, lalu menyesap jus labu dengan malas-malasan. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menikmati makanan yang lezat ini jika sedang mengantuk. Membiarkan Lily merepet mengungkapkan penyesalannya, tanpa sadar pandanganku jatuh pada dua manusia berambut hitam dan pirang-platina di meja Slytherin.

Atau lebih tepatnya, yang berambut hitam.

Al Potter berhasil terlepas dari pengawasan Madam Pomfrey hari ini. Dia tampak ceria seperti biasa, walau sesekali mengernyit ketika perban di kepalanya sedikit mengganggu. Aku munafik jika aku berkata bahwa aku tidak merindukan cowok itu.

Tunggu.

Sejak kapan aku mulai menyimpan rasa tak wajar untuk cowok Potter itu?

Oh, sialan. Kurasa Dewi Cinta sedang mempermainkan perasaanku dengan kejam.

"Kath? Kau mendengarku?"

Lily membawaku kembali ke realita. Aku balas memandang mata cokelatnya dengan pandangan ngeri. "Lil, cubit aku."

Lily nyengir, lalu mencubit tanganku dengan pelan.

Merlin. Ini nyata.

* * *

Katherina Daphne Fontaine dan sepasang iris hijau-daunnya.

Aku sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikanku dari meja Ravenclaw. Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa dia adalah Katherina Fontaine.

Menahan diri agar tidak membalas tatapan cewek itu, aku ikut tertawa saat Edward Zabini dan Vincent Nott melontarkan lelucon-tidak-lucu mereka. Jujur saja, pikiranku telah di penuhi oleh Katherina dan tatapan matanya yang memancarkan kebencian.

Ya, kebencian.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya membenciku, tapi aku berspekulasi bahwa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kegiatan-ahem yang kulakukan di saat waktu senggang. Oh well, aku memang cowok brengsek yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan cewek sesempurna Katherina.

Asal kau tahu saja, aku melakukan ini semua hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Bukannya aku menyombong—oke, aku akan menyombong sedikit. Aku adalah Albus Severus Potter. Aku terkenal, tampan—untung tidak berkacamata seperti Dad, pemain andalan Quidditch, otakku juga di atas rata-rata, apalagi dengan nama orangtuaku yang membuatku semakin terkenal—Harry Potter dan Ginny Potter nee Weasley.

Tapi itu semua tidak berhasil membuat cewek yang kucintai memandangku. Benar-benar memandangku dengan kedua matanya yang indah, bukan seperempat mata seperti ini.

Aku kurang apa?

Oh yeah, kau kurang ajar, Potter.

Mungkin itulah yang akan di katakan oleh Katherina saat aku menanyakan hal tersebut padanya.

Tapi semua itu buyar ketika aku melihat cewek itu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tampak mengatakan sesuatu dengan cepat pada Lily, mengenakan syal biru-strip-perunggunya, lalu pergi meninggalkan aula besar dengan tergesa.

Aku menyeringai.

Menyeruput kopi yang tinggal setengah, aku ikut bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Katherina tanpa memedulikan teriakan Scorpius, Edward dan Vincent yang bersahutan layaknya burung hantu ("Al, kemana?" Scorpius, "Hei hei, kau belum mendengarkan ceritaku yang ini, bung! Mau kemana?" Edward, "Oi, Al! Mau mencari mangsa, eh? Beritahu aku jika ia darah-murni!" Vincent)

Bloody shit. Urus saja urusan kalian sendiri, boys. Aku akan mengurus 'mangsa'ku terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Perpustakaan.

Aku takkan heran. Katherina Fontaine memang Ravenclaw sejati.

Sambil tersenyum manis pada Madam Pince—yang di balas oleh Beliau dengan semburat merah, aku terus berjalan mengikuti Katherine yang masih saja tidak sadar sedang di ikuti. Ia menuju rak tempat buku transfigurasi. Kutebak cewek Fontaine itu akan mengerjakan tugasnya.

Dan itu memang benar.

Katherina mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar perkamen baru, buku Transfigurasi Tingkat-Lanjut, botol tinta diikuti dengan pena-bulu berwarna hijau daun, dan kembali bangkit untuk mencari referensi lain. Aku mengendap di belakang cewek itu, berencana mengagetkannya kalau saja tidak terdengar gumaman yang nyaris membuatku terbahak.

"Merlin. Bukunya tinggi sekali. Aku harus bagaimana mengambilnya?"

Oh. Kutebak ia sedang ada masalah di luar pelajaran, karena tidak biasanya seorang Ravenclaw bertindak bodoh seperti ini.

"Tongkat sihirmu, Ms. Fontaine."

Sesuai dugaan, Katherina terlonjak kaget dan langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku. Mata hijau-daunnya balas menusuk mataku dengan tatapan kaget dan—gugup?

"Potter!" ia berseru pelan. Nadanya berubah menjadi sarat kebencian di warnai dengan kegugupan, membuatku tidak jadi menanyakan alasan apa sehingga ia membenciku sedemikian rupa.

"Kau ini penyihir atau bukan? Tinggal ayunkan tongkatmu, habis perkara."

Katherina mencebik sebal. "Tingkatku tertinggal, Potter—aku tahu ini memalukan," ia melotot sambil menahan malu ketika melihatku tertawa. "Tapi aku serius," cewek itu mendesah, lalu menggumam pelan. "Aku benar-benar butuh buku itu."

"Maka ambillah."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Ka—kalau kau berkenan. Ta—tapi aku tidak memaksa, tentu."

Aku menyeringai. Dusta besar. Aku bisa melihatnya memerah ala gen Weasley. bahkan dengan sekali lihat pun, semua orang akan tahu bahwa ia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanku jika di lihat dari gestur tubuhnya.

Dan tentu saja bukan Al Potter jika tidak bisa mengambil keuntungan dari peristiwa ini.

Oh yeah, sebut saja aku cowok brengsek-tak-tahu-diri. Aku sudah kebal.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu," kedua mata hijau di depanku itu berbinar. "Tapi ini tidaklah mudah, Ms. Fontaine. Akan ada harga yang harus di bayar mahal untuk semua pengorbanan."

Blah. Quotes macam apa itu.

Wajah Katherina berubah masam. "Oh. Aku tidak tahu jika anak Harry Potter selalu meminta imbalan ketika akan menolong orang," serangnya sinis.

"Aku berbeda dengan Harry Potter. Aku bukan Dad, Katherina."

"Kukira kita belum cukup akrab untuk saling memanggil dengan nama depan, Potter?"

"Ada dua Fontaine di Hogwarts. Aku takut tertukar dengan Adrian Daniel Fontaine."

"Kau tahu nama tengah adikku?"

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu dan keluargamu."

Katherina menatapku dengan takjub sekaligus kesal. "Baiklah. Terserah."

Aku menyeringai. Tak kusangka ia akan menyerah secepat ini padaku. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan tawaranku, Katherina? Aku mengambilkan bukumu dan kau memenuhi satu permintaanku?"

"Asal tidak melanggar hukum apapun, Potter. Dan ingat, aku melakukan ini semua demi tugas Transfigurasi mendadak yang harus di kumpulkan nanti malam."

"Tidak, tentu tidak." Hijau-daun di depanku balas menatap dengan penasaran sekaligus sorot menantang. Aku tersenyum geli, berusaha menebak-nebak bagaimana reaksinya saat aku mengutarakan keinginanku.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Maukah kau menjadi teman kencanku saat Pesta Dansa Kelulusan nanti, Katherina Daphne Fontaine?"

* * *

Albus Severus Potter dan segala yang kuinginkan dalam hidup.

Sepasang iris hijau gelap di hadapanku balas menatap dengan sorot gugup. Lalu menggigit bibir yang berwarna pink lembut, di balut dengan sebuah gaun berwarna biru muda dengan leher bermodel _halter_ keluaran Chanel—perancang busana Muggle.

"Tidak perlu berdiri di depan cermin terus seperti itu, Kath. Kau sudah cantik," Amanda Davies menyeletuk dari tempat tidurnya sambil terkikik. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku dan kembali memandang Witch Weekly di hadapannya.

Aku mendengus, lalu berpaling lagi ke cermin sambil memandang rambutku. Tidak banyak yang bisa di lakukan, sih, hanya menggelungnya ke atas kepala dan menyisakan anak rambut yang membingkai wajahku. "Kau kira rambutku sudah sempurna?"

"Tentu saja! Kau meragukan kemampuanku, Kath?"

Lily muncul dari balik kamar mandi. Mata cokelatnya mendelik padaku. Aku meringis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ikut pesta kelulusan, Manda?"

Amanda Davies kembali mendongakkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku terlalu malas untuk bercentil ria seperti kalian. Lagipula, aku rasa tidak akan bisa bebas di sana mengingat kakakku yang super-protektif pasti ikut datang."

"Jangan pedulikan Gerard, Manda. Kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan kami," bujuk Lily.

"Maafkan aku, Lil. Tapi aku sudah terlanjut masuk dalam zona nyaman disini."

"Oh, baiklah." Lalu perhatian Lily kembali jatuh padaku. "Turun sekarang, Kath? Kurasa Al sudah tidak sabar melihatmu."

Aku mendengus ketika melihat kedipan mata Lily. Oh yeah, jangan terkejut. Aku akan pergi ke Pesta Dansa Kelulusan bersama dengan Al Potter, cowok yang kubenci—atau mungkin sekarang sudah tidak lagi? Mengingat aku sering merasakan hal-hal yang aneh ketika sedang bersamanya..

"Kath? Kau tidak berpikiran untuk membatalkan ini semua, kan?"

Lamunanku buyar. Aku memandang Lily yang khawatir dengan gugup. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Lil."

Lily kembali ceria. "Bagus. Karena aku tidak ingin melihat Al terpuruk kecewa."

A—apa maksudnya?

Tapi sudah terlambat untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada Lily, yang kini telah membuka pintu Asrama Ravenclaw lebar-lebar. Mendorongku keluar dengan lembut, dan mataku langsung bersirobok dengan mata hijau-cemerlang Al Potter.

Jenggot Merlin. Ia tampan sekali. Rasanya ingin pingsan saja saat melihatnya seperti itu.

Lily terkikik melihat responku yang tampak bodoh. Cewek Potter itu kembali mengedip ke arahku dan berjalan ke arah Scorpius Malfoy yang sudah menunggu dengan anteng di sebelah Al Potter. Tangannya melambai, masih dengan senyum geli terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Oh sialan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Sudah siap, Katherina?"

Suara maskulin Al masuk ke dalam lubang telingaku, membuat perutku rasanya di jungkir-balik dengan tidak berperasaan. Oke, jangan gugup. Tarik napas, buang. Tarik napas, buang. Tarik napas— "Ya."

Al Potter tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terbuka di depanku, menunggu tanganku untuk menyambut ulurannya. Aku berdeham gugup, dan menjulurkan tanganku dengan ragu-ragu tepat di atas tangannya.

Tanganku terperangkap.

Ia meremas tanganku dengan lembut, kembali tersenyum padaku dan membimbingku menuju Aula Besar.

Genggamannya erat.

Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri—menjijikkan.

Al Potter memang benar-benar menawan. Sekarang, aku takkan percaya jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah cowok brengsek pemain perasaan wanita. Semuanya sirna saat aku melihat bagaimana Al Potter memperlakukanku, seakan-akan aku adalah porselen berharga ribuan galleon yang berharga.

Merlin. Merlin. Merlin.

Perutku serasa jungkir-balik kembali. Jantungku berdetak liar seakan ingin menjebol tulang rusukku. Darahku berdesir. Semua cewek yang kulewati bersama Al Potter menatapku dengan iri, yang kubalas dengan senyum angkuh dan dagu terangkat. Aku menikmatinya. Aku menikmati menjadi 'Mrs Potter' untuk malam ini.

Demi Rowena dan seluruh kepintarannya.

Aku tidak peduli dengan semua hal yang terjadi sebelum ini.

Aku jatuh cinta pada Albus Severus Potter.

* * *

Katherina Daphne Fontaine dan segala yang kuinginkan dalam hidup.

Aku tak bosan-bosan memandang cewek di depanku ini. Cewek yang tengah kuajak berdansa sejak dua lagu yang lalu. Cewek yang detik ini tengah berputar dan kembali menggenggam tanganku. Cewek yang tampak sangat cantik sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat yang lain.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Potter!"

Aku tersenyum, dan mendapati Katherina menatapku dengan galak—atau pura-pura galak?—dan wajahnya kembali semerah kepiting rebus. "Kau cantik."

Katherina tidak bicara lagi. Tapi aku berani taruhan jika wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Oh, diamlah!"

"Kau semakin cantik jika sedang salah tingkah seperti itu, Kath."

"Diam, Potter!"

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan padamu, kau cukup memanggilku Al?"

"Aku lupa."

"Kurasa Rowena Ravenclaw akan murka."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Kau Ravenclaw. Dan seorang Ravenclaw tidak di harapkan untuk menjadi seorang pelupa."

Ia memerah lagi. Sudahkah aku mengatakan bahwa ia terlihat mempesona ketika tengah malu dan salah tingkah seperti itu? Kukira sudah. Dan kuharap tak ada yang bosan mendengarnya berkali-kali karena Katherina memang benar-benar mempesona.

Merlin. Kurasa aku ter gila-gila padanya.

"Kath?"

"Ya?"

"Jika aku mengatakan satu hal padamu, apa kau akan percaya padaku?"

Katherina mengernyit sedetik, dan tatapannya padaku berubah menjadi tatapan penasaran sekaligus angkuh. Khas Fontaine. "Tergantung," sahutnya enteng dan ia memutar tubuhnya kembali.

Aku menghela napas, dan menangkap tubuhnya. Membuat cewek itu mengarahkan matanya yang indah langsung padaku. Aku balas menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, akankah kau percaya padaku?"

* * *

FIN.

.

.

* * *

A/N

Hello! Kita ketemu lagi guys. Ini fanfic next-gen saya yang pertama, maaf kalo feel kurang dapet atau apalah. Saya masih amatir dimaklumi Well, ini buatnya juga ngebut saya tumpahin aja semua yang ada di pikiran saya waktu nulis ini. Eh jadinya begini deh. Saya ucapkan terima kasih telah mau membaca fanfic ini :"D

Oh ya, tentang Blurry Bride. Demi Merlin /tsah/ kayaknya saya juga gabisa lanjutin dalam waktu dekat. Writer's Block sedang menyerang saya habis-habisan dan saya tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ada yang bisa ngasih saran gimana caranya buat menghilangkan penyakit menyebalkan tersebut?

Oke, mungkin cukup sekian cuap-cuap saya kali ini. Mohon maaf bila ada salah kata maupun ejaan, ketahuilah saya benar-benar masih baru dalam hal tulis-menulis di fandom Harry Potter.

Read and Review?

Adios,

Sparkyus.


End file.
